farm_story2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Tacky Tiki Party
July 19, 2018 *Complete Goals to win the Parrot! *Turn in Collections for a chance at the Toucan! Some items recycled from the 2016 Summer Tiki Event and the 2014 Luau Festival Event. Collection Every time you turn in a collection you will get one of these prizes. Turn in collections in the Collections Gallery. Each new item unlocks at 2:30pm PST each day Goals New goals unlock each day at 2:30pm PST. The Tacky Tiki Party: Step 1: * Send Deliveries in the Order Warehouse x5 * Get Pineapple Sorbet x1 * Get a Tropical Tiki Head Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 2: * Get a Tiki Drink from the Tiki Head x1 * Give Morgan Tiki Drinks x20 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 3: * Find Pineapple Cookie x1 * Give Piper Pineapple Cookie x25 * Give Piper Eggs x50 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 4: * Get a Purple Lei from Tiki Santa * Give Purple Leis to Morgan * Give Morgan Flour x40 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 5: * Find Tropical Flowers x1 * Give Lucas Tropical Flowers x11 * Give Lucas Pancakes x15 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 6: * Fish for Poke Bowls x1 * Give Morgan Poke Bowls x3 * Give Morgan Anchovy x20 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 7: * Find Hula Doll x1 * Give Morgan Hula Doll x3 * Give Morgan Passion Fruit x15 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 8: * Discover Shaved Ice x1 * Give Morgan Shaved Ice x5 * Give Morgan Dried Passion Fruit x10 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 9: * Find Tiki Lei x1 * Give Morgan Teal Lei x3 * Give Morgan Iron x8 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 10: * Find Birds of Paradise x1 * Give Morgan Birds of Paradise x3 * Give Morgan Apples x8 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 11: * Find Blue Drink x1 * Give Morgan Blue Drink x6 * Give Morgan Tomato Juice x10 Rewards: 200 1 3 Side Goals The Tacky Tiki Collection Step 1: * Complete a Tacky Tiki Collection * Win the Toucan * Get the Beach ATV * Get the Blue Lagoon Pool * Get a Tiki Torch * Get Hot Coals * Get the Birds of Paradise Planter * Get the Tiki Party Flamingo * Get the Banyan Tree * Get the Multicolor Lights Palm Tree * Get the Tiki Fountain Rewards: 200 1 3 Monkey Cat See, Monkey Cat Do Step 1: * Get Monkey Cat x1 * Send Deliveries in the Order Warehouse x1 * Get Pineapple Sorbet x5 Rewards: 25 3 Step 2: * Feed Monkey Cat Pineapple Sorbet x3 Rewards: 200 3 Tropical Tiki Stand Step 1: * Get a Tropical Tiki Stand Rewards: 10 3 Step 2: * Make Pineapple Vookies x1 * Make Purple Lei x1 * Make Tropical Flowers x1 * Make Poke Bowl x1 * Make Hula Doll x1 * Make Shaved Ice x1 * Make Teal Lei x1 * Make Birds of Paradise x1 * Make Blue Drink x1 Rewards: 10 3 Gingerly Baited Step 1: * Buy a Ginger Bait Rewards: 19 3 Santa's Vacation Getaway Step 1: * Get a Tiki Santa Crossing Sign Rewards: 45 3 Event Boosts